


Sea and Stars

by Baronesscmd (SweeterThanYourDarkestSin)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25786669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweeterThanYourDarkestSin/pseuds/Baronesscmd
Summary: A question on the sea and stars.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Sea and Stars

If I could reach into the milky way, would it be like plunging my hands into the ocean?

Would I be able to scoop up stars like shells? What sound would they make as they tumbled from my fingertips?

Does stardust cling and linger as long as sand does between fingers and toes? Could I shake a galaxy from the tangled waves of my hair the same way the beach follows me home?

Could I find that same strange solitude drifting in the cosmos that I know so intimately from sinking beneath the waves?

Can I be caught as easily in the shine and shadow of starlight as I am in the rise and fall of the tides?

Would it feel like home?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
